TN Terra Toy Story
by VioletVision
Summary: CrackShip: Wash and Taylor are being spied on by a group during their most intimate moments.


TN Terra Toy Story

Chapter: Just this.

Characters/Pairings: Wash/Taylor

Genre: Ship, Humor, AU

Rating: Nc-17

Warning: AU, Language (cuss words and dirty talk), Sexual Situations, and Unusual

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

Word Count: 1,192

Summary: Wash and Taylor are being spied on by a group during their most intimate moments.

AN: A friend at Fanfic liked this idea I had and prompted me to write it. This is nothing ground breaking and is just for fun and pervy. This must have happened after or before Instinct when Wash had a vest on.

Harriet spoke to Dirk, "Look, Vickie and Cameron are here."

Peter was not happy, "I haven't had anything to do all day. I wish the Gills were here."

Tim responded, "You could do Vickie…I've been run through the wringer because of Taylor. I might get a break cause Wash is finally here."

Peter is still not happy, "Don't complain because we know you like it. And, I don't want a break. Damn it! Why can't Wash suggest a good old fashion hunt OTG? Wait, what did you say about Vickie?"

Harriet pouted, "No! Last time they hunted OTG, I was practically killed by that Slasher that grabbed at him."

Peter interjected, "I helped."

Harriet smiled. "Yes, you did."

Dirk felt left out, "I tried to help. I took some of the impact."

Harriet slightly shook yes trying not to move too much. She did not want to alert Taylor. She then focused her attention on Wash.

Dirk and Peter gave each other death glairs.

Tim had finally had enough, "Just stop it you two. Here comes Wash."

Vickie preened, "Hi Dirk."

He responded without enthusiasm, "Hi. How's it going?"

Vickie stretched minutely, "Fine. Wash got a shower about an hour ago then got me."

Harriet commented, "That's a good sign. I just hope I don't get used again. Wash damn near pulled me apart."

Peter huffed, "Yes, here we go."

Wash quickly dropped Vickie the Vest to the floor then Cameron the Cargo Pants.

She helped Taylor get out of Harriet the Harness who was holding Peter the Pistol. Next, Taylor pulled off Dirk the Shirt then Tim the Taylor Pants.

The group of items lay in a heap on the Command Center floor as Taylor and Wash pressed their lips and now naked bodies together.

Cameron slowly moved out from under Dirk the Shirt and spoke, "Hey, I thought you were Steve."

Dirk replied, "No. Steve is the V neck."

Vickie inched closer to Dirk, "And, Franklin is the plain neck with the long sleeves. I haven't seen him in a while."

Tim offered, "He is usually an OTG item just like the Gill Glove twins."

Everyone agreed then started watching the couple after they relayed all the latest scuttlebutt.

Taylor lowered himself over Wash's eager body that was reaching for him as she spoke, "I've waited for this all day."

Cameron the Cargo Pants complained, "And boy do I know it! I just kept telling myself that I could deal with it knowing that I would get to see you Tim."

Tim smiled and moved a hem closer to Cameron.

Vickie shushed, "You deal with your area, and I deal with mine. You're not the one that had her hard nipples rubbing against you all day. Sometimes, I wish she would wear a bra."

Peter interjected as he focused on Taylor's mouth that was fervently sucking on one of Wash's nipples, "Blasphemy. Now, describe how it felt. Don't leave any details out."

Vickie huffed, "Pervert." She thought for a moment watching Taylor's impressive back muscles dance under his skin as he vigorously thrust his hardened shaft into Wash's warm center. "Ok, ok. Sorry. Now, Dirk if you don't mind and Harriet help him out."

Dirk huffed, "Do I have to?"

Vickie responded, "If you ever want me to bribe them in the laundry to keep you with Taylor, yes."

Dirk started, "This morning his skin was cool to the touch. After a few moments being wrapped so tightly against him, his skin started to warm. Whenever he breathes in, I am stretched tighter and tighter against all the ridges of his muscles…"

Vickie focused on Taylor while listening. Taylor was now on his knees sitting back on his feet as he pulled Wash with him. She now sat firmly in his lap with his hands on her curved ass. Taylor slid one muscular arm around her waist then lifted her up over him before slamming her down into place again.

Wash gasped out, "So good. Taylor. So good. mmmm More."

Harriet the Harness then interjected while Taylor picked up the pace, "He did not put me on right away. But by the time he did, his body heat already penetrated Dirk and soaked into me..."

Everyone's attention was on the two now. Wash fisted his hair as she broke a kiss to run her teeth over his neck bringing out another throaty growl from the Commander.

"…he kept adjusting me like he could not get comfortable, and I knew it was a matter of time before we would be here just like this. He ran up and down the ramp to the Command Center over and over finding things to do. Waiting." Tim the Taylor Pants could not help offering as Cameron the Cargo Pants folded a leg over his.

Vicky purred, "Harriet tell me about the ramps."

"He jogged up and down. Because of Peter's weight, the movements pulled me down then jostled me up. I kept slamming down on him feeling each ridge of his muscles under Dirk. The heat, the friction, and all of the contours made me want to clench onto him, but I would not risk him knowing about us. But, it was tempting. So very tempting."

Wash maneuvered to push Taylor on his back and succeeded. She gripped his wrists and pressed them down to the floor as she moved and swirled her hips over him eliciting moans from his lips.

Wash breathed as she picked up the pace, "That's where I like you. Ahhhhh mmmmm hard and on your back."

He smirked as she released his wrists, and she pulled her hair back displaying her breasts, "That's where I like you."

Wash clenched him from within knowing she was getting close as he gripped her hips leading her movements. "Where? Say it." She pleaded.

"Taylor, say it. Say it out loud." Vickie pleaded as Peter the Pistol moved against her.

Wash held her breath a few moments then moaned out and repeated the action as she lost focus on reality, but listened for his voice in the darkness knowing it would release her.

Taylor moved his hand to where they were joined and stroked on Wash heightening her pleasure to the breaking point.

Taylor obliged and growled out knowing the effects the words would have on her, "I like you on my dick."

Wash released the air she was holding in as she yelled out her orgasm into the room knowing the sound would bring Taylor close behind her.

He removed his hand and sat up gripping her with his masculine arms. He worked her over his body a few more times then followed her into oblivion calling out to her as if to find her there, "Aliciaaaa."

Vickie spoke slowly to Dirk, "I am soooooo jealous of about what is about to happen to you."

Dirk still focused on the couple, "Going to the laundry?"

Vickie huffed then calmed herself, "No, this."

Taylor picked up his shirt and used it to clean himself off then put on his pants.

Vickie would have stomped her food if she had one, "Lucky bastards!"

A/N: OMG what just happened? LOL! That's what happens when you write while sick and taking lots of meds. Heheee Oh to be Harriet the Harness, Tim the Taylor Pants or Dirk the Shirt! Hehehehehehe What do you think? Positive and negative reviews welcome, just don't tell me to delete it or that it hurts people...that apparently sets me off in a spiral of emotion.


End file.
